Be My Canary REVISED & COMPLETE
by kurisaru
Summary: [AshleyLilka] Fluff, Oneshot. Lilka confesses something to Ashley, and he knows just the way to make her feel better..


**DISCLAIMER**: ASHLEY HAS A HUGE GUN OMG–wait, that's not a gun...

I had the creeps when one day I decided I would once again, try to keep my FFnet account alive. So here I am, hoping that  
revising these sordid tales will once again renew my passion for writing, much less reading. :x

REVISION AHEAD.

The title of this piece was simply 'stolen' from the play that is featured within FFIX. Anyway, based obviously after the end  
of the game, if you know, Marina were nothing more than an annoying chick (_kinda like Katsumi from Project Arms.._).

Also, for all you poor people who wanted me to finish this, here you go! (you're all probably dead and gone though. ;;)

--

"Ashley... You know I have a terrible singing voice, right?" The fair-skinned brunette spoke a little loudly for her own tastes,  
her head nuzzled into the warmth of the body against her, in an attempt to hide the blush creeping onto her face.

The body shifted, wrapping their arms over her shoulders and tugging her up, furthering the embrace upon the downed  
comforter that the pair laid upon.

"Hm? What brought that up?" Came the softened reply.

Ashley Winchester had aged quite well over the past year. His days of being a mercenary of sorts were over. Now, all that he  
had left to live for was peace that was achieved through his hands.. And the help of a few others, and a young woman that lay  
tangled in his embrace. The thought of the smaller brunette oftentimes left Ashley dumbstruck with a sort of shy, boyish naivety,  
but in the end, he found himself able to articulate the slow-developing feelings that were inside of him after their long-earned  
victory just barely a year ago.

The young woman in his arms, Lilka Eleniak, had mumbled her reply briefly into his neck, hoping to muffle the majority of her  
speech. Giving up after having been nudged a few times in a means of asking her to _repeat_, she closed her eyes and lifted her  
head barely from his skin.

"Just something that came to mind," she squeaked, and then went back to trying to mold her facial features into the curve of  
Ashley's neck.

While her growth over the past year wasn't exactly stellar, Lilka grew into a young woman that she knew would have made her  
family proud. Her hair had elongated, but not by much, barely reaching her mid-back. Those vibrant emerald eyes were the key  
to her age– they showed a bit of wisdom that not even an elder could understand. But, putting her best foot forward, Lilka  
attempted to keep her promise to herself and her sister, hoping that someday she could perhaps best the Eleniak Witch Girl.

"Lilka..." Ashley mock-warned, pulling her body apart for a moment. The look that he bore on his face was gentle, something that  
was always a welcomed sight to the Crest Sorceress. He tweaked her nose briefly, earning himself a squirm and a playful slap to  
his hand. The lower lip of his girlfriend jutted out in a endearing pout...and she received another tweak of her nose, which she  
protested with a grasp of his clothing.

"Hey, quit being mean!" she quipped.

Ashley snickered briefly, but grasped the girl closely, once more wrapping his arms across her back and lacing his fingers together.  
"Why can't you sing..?"

Lilka squeaked once more, albeit softly, feeling him drag her up into an embrace once more. She found her legs strewn across his  
lap now, wriggled up onto his thighs, though still resting rather lopsidedly across him.

"I... Well, I guess my sister could sing fairly well.. Whenever I tried to, there would always be howls in the distance and crying  
children.." She burried her head across his shirt-covored chest, feeling him comb his fingers through her loose brown locks as she  
was unable to look up into Ashley's face.

While internally, he thought of how amusing it was to imagine poor Lilka belting out some love tune.. only to be accompanied by  
beasts late in the night, while at the same time awakening newborns across her town. However amused, he only allowed a slightly  
crooked smile to show and simply continued stroking her head, in an attempt to assure her that her insecurities and lack of ability  
didn't bother him.

'_Maybe I could..'_ His faint smile was brief however, as he noted the time on the watch wrapped loosely about his wrist. Lifting  
her head sometime during this, Lilka found herself pouting at the change of Ashley's face, thinking that his frown was due to her  
story. Noting her distress, he simply ruffled her hair and released the girl, easing himself up from under her to grab his socks from  
the ajar dresser drawer.

"Hey!–"

"Ah, sorry 'Ika. I gotta go to work now, or else Marina is gonna let me have it.." After slipping on the black cotton material, he  
graced a chaste kiss across Lilka's lips, watching as her pouting began to dissolve some. "I'll be late tonight anyway, I promised  
to help clean up after work."

"Ashley...oh, fine." Lilka sat up on the bed, her hair falling lightly around her shoulders and neck. Jealousy was a hard thing to  
deal with, even if she was confident in keeping the guy she loved. _'I know he puts business before pleasure, but I can't get  
over it sometimes.._'she thought, just as she began to work her hair into sections, securing a small, yet neat braid at the back of  
her head.

"I'll be back later, I promise!" Ashley gave her hand a quick squeeze and rushed out of their small apartment, nearly toppling  
over as he kicked his shoes on, and slammed the door to their abode behind him.

Lilka found herself beginning to pout once more, but decided for the better to just stop thinking negatively about someone whom  
she honestly had no qualms over. '_At least he wasn't running out of here like a bat out of hell 'cause I suck at singing..'_ She  
found herself beaming at that thought. Ashley was very caring and understanding. After all, if he was in love with her, he pretty  
much _had_ to be.

Rolling over to the other side of the bed that was closer to the window, Lilka toppled off of the full-sized mattress and onto the  
floor in a scramble to stick her head out of the window, catching the glance of a navy-topped head as Ashley made a dash over  
towards the bakery in the distance.

"Don't forget the jelly donuts this time!"

Caught mid-stride, Ashley looked up, a look of sheer happiness on his face as he waved up to the woman in the window, nodding  
as he then began on his hurried pace towards Marina's place.

Smiling herself, she turned backwards and flopped back onto the bed after flinging herself onto it. "Well, might as well nap for  
awhile before I do anything for dinner.." Such an infectious smile, still on her face as she clung to one of the several pillows  
clambering atop one another at the bed-head, pretending it was her beloved boyfriend, and allowed herself the luxury of drifting off  
into a blissful catnap.

---

"_Hello! This is Ashley speaking! Well... it's not really Ash–"_

"_People are going to wonder who's this crazy girl on my answering machine now..!"_

"_Hey! Sorry! Er, umm, this is Lilka on BEHALF of Ashley! Yes! Leave a message after the beep!"_

_BEEP_

"_Hi Lilkasama! This is Tim calling. I was just wondering how you're doing, really! Give me a call back or something! Byebye!"_

"_Byebye!"_

"_Pooka, stop that!"_

--

The hours passed, the occasional phone call or two gracing the small one-bedroom apartment as time flew by. Eventually, sometime  
after the sun had set and the lights of the small town of Meria were beginning to become less frequent, a brunette shifted in bed,  
wiping the back of her hand across her mouth and chin, ridding it of any possible dream-induced drool. It took her some time to  
collect her bearings, but Lilka noticed without a doubt the digits that blared on the digital clock on her night stand. "Mm.. geez, I slept  
later than I thought.. Guess we're going out for dinner!"

A sleepy smile, a half-attempt at a giggle and the thought of warm water was her only motivation for getting out of the bed, and  
making quick work of her dressers to find something appropriate to wear. The last time the poor Eleniak girl emerged from the steamy  
shower adorned in nothing more than one of Ashley's button-up shirts, and a pair of panties, they had a guest by the name of _Brad  
Evans_ show up at their home, accompanying Ashley after his late-night shift at the Bakery.

Of course, nothing was better than having one of your friends see you parade about your own home scantily clad. Not to mention  
when the featured underwear of that night was adorned by a little green frog whose name was emblazoned near every image of the  
amphibian.

Lilka found herself dreading the next six-month get-together.

Pulling out a pair of leggings and a loose t- shirt, as well as with undergarments, Lilka made use of her free time and made a beeline for  
the bathroom. Cranking up the hot water knob, the steam that poured vigorously into the air from the water was a welcomed wake-up  
call to the girl. Unbraiding her hair, and discarding her clothes in a neat pile on the floor, Lilka hopped into the shower, sighing in  
unbridled bliss at the warmth that surrounded her.

---

On the other side of town, Ashley was smiling all the while; Marina was waist-deep within the oven, checking the machinery one last time  
before retreating from it, her nose slightly dusted with grease.

"Alright... that's the last one, Mister Winchester! Looks like you're all done for the night, Ash'."

Ashley smiled at her and began to discard his apron into the nearby laundry basket behind the counter. He checked on the fairly-sized  
paper bag on the counter and his smile broadened a bit more, after remembering who they were for. Suddenly, stricken with a thought, he  
turned suddenly, facing Marina once more.

Marina, who was approaching from behind as she too was taking off her apron, jumped in surprise at the sudden movement Ashley  
displayed, and found herself slightly disturbed by his intent gaze.

"Y-yes..?"

"Do you still have Polly?"

"That old thing? Why do you want it?" Marina rolled her apron up and tossed it in a neat ball into the hamper, then began handling the  
load-bearing basket and take it upstairs, with an interested Gun Warrior following her intently.

"Well...I figured if you didn't want it anymore, could I have it? I'll pay for it and everything." He found himself desperate to acquire this  
'Polly', and Marina found it to be overly suspicious.. But if he was offering to take it off of her hands, she would give it to him gladly.

"Alright. Lemme go put up this stuff and I'll go get it. Don't worry about paying though. That would be pointless, since I pay you and all."  
She smiled over her shoulder, hoping Ashley would catch the look. He did, and he nodded in return.

"I'll wait downstairs then. But could you hurry? I don't think I have much time.." A thud of shoes and Ashley was back on the main floor  
again, hand in his hair and scratching his scalp all before Marina could even reply.

"Ah well...I guess he's that much in love.." Marina mumbled to herself as she dumped the basket before the laundry chute, then disappeared  
down the hall to her room, where 'Polly' awaited.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.."

---

Forty-five minutes later, Lilka emerged from the steamy bath, her hair damp and being rubbed vigorously with a dry towel. Noting the time  
and how late it was still, she assumed Ashley wouldn't be back for another hour or so. She flicked on the lamp perched on the night stand.

"Ah well, I guess he had to work overtime for being late or something.."

And that was most likely the closest thing to the truth. Ashley knew that a certain childhood friend had feelings for him that ran deep–the only  
problem was him being able to reciprocate those feelings. Of course he cared, but personally, the only thing he felt for the girl was a very  
close brother/sister kind of love. Marina had taken everything hard just as they came, but personally, it was just as shocking to have Ashley  
turn her down, than it was to stomach the fact that he was haunted with the alter-ego of the Blaze of Disaster.

A faint smile touched Lilka's lips, thinking of that fateful evening when she had first taken witness to Ashley's 'change'. Of course she was  
scared; who wouldn't be? She and both Brad at the time were worried–paired with a stranger as dangerous as this? But in the end,  
regardless of what they all thought and believed, Ashley was a troubled and plagued being. Many accounts of effort created their bond that  
lasted even now.. while everyone lived their separate lives, there were many that still kept in touch.

At the thought of that, the brunette lifted her head a bit, just thinking about those other allies in arms. Her lips curled in happiness from the  
thought, and she suddenly found the odd, red light flashing against the wall startling–and then calmed. The answering machine held a few  
messages that she decided to listen to possibly, in the morning. For now she simply felt the urge to sleep some more.

Of course she knew that she was sleeping all day.. but considering her weekdays were filled with traveling back and forth to her hometown  
to attend classes, to Ashley's home in Meria, she could afford a wasted day of much-needed sleep. Sprawling herself out on the comforter  
once again, she curled up with her favorite pillow–dubbed 'Fluffy Ashley' for whenever the gun warrior was away–and found herself drifting  
off with relative ease.

Of course, she didn't even hear the door to the almost-cramped apartment creak open, nor the shuffling heard a ways outside the bedroom  
door..

---

Finally! He hadn't realized how heavy his 'present' was, nor how almost difficult it was to walk at a normal speed while juggling two items:  
a moderately-sized paper bag, and a large ovular object, covered with a blanket. Attempting to balance the two items as carefully as he  
could, Ashley toed off his boots as best as he could, and snuck into the apartment further, bee-lining his way into the kitchen to drop off his  
packages. Noting the lack of dishes, he frowned slightly.

"I guess she forgot to have dinner or something.." he mumbled to himself. Stretching his arms to remove the slight cramp in them from  
working all evening, and carrying the heavy package. Trying as best as he could to quietly enter the bedroom, the sight before him made him  
muffle the oncoming chuckle.

Sprawled across the bed with her shirt riding up to reveal an expanse of skin across her lower torso, a pillow dangled in a fist off of the bed.  
Mouth agape, while no visible noises–or fluids–were about, her hair was a virtual mess as it appeared to be damp; sticking to her skin, and the  
neighboring pillows which her head was cushioned beneath.

Ashley shook his head, his laugher apparent as his cheeks were puffed, and the slight snickers that escaped his mouth were barely silenced by  
the hand that flew over his mouth.

"Nnn.. Ashley, don't touch tha—ooh.." Lilka's face scrunched up into something that resembled a laugh, or just generally mirth. Ashley's brow  
arose curiously, but regardless, he had something to give the sleeping brunette. It pained him to have to wake her up from her little 'dream'.

Sitting down on the bed, he first tugged her shirt down a little before coming into contact with her face. Stroking the soft, peach colored flesh,  
he watched her eyelids twitch briefly, her head rising a bit to nuzzle the digits that prodded against her face. The smile on his face growing to  
something a little more mischievous, Ashley leant down well enough to whisper into his girlfriend's ear, something that would hopefully awaken her.

"Mmm... Lilka, I think your hair is on fire again.."

"Ashley, I love it w–WHAT!"

The brunette sprung upwards, hands in her hair, attempting to pat it out. As her fingers assessed her hair. A small trickle of water began to emanate  
from her fingertips, dousing her hair with the immediate use of a water spell.

"This is the LAST TIME that I use anything Brad gives me!"

Eyes wide and massaging her scalp with use of the additional water, the laugher that permeated her still sleep-fogged mind began to seep in, as what  
she nearby was a distraction..only then did she realize her hair wasn't hot, but indeed now frigid, and soaked once again, as if she had emerged from  
the shower once more. A slow turn of her head and there Ashley lay, sprawled on the bed, his guffaws causing him to clutch his stomach in an attempt  
to control himself, but to no avail.

Her eyelid twitched for a moment, as she stared at Ashley Winchester almost bemusedly, unable to comprehend his laugher. _'I see, he tricked me, huh..'_

Ashley soon found himself sputtering for air, as small crystals of ice formed themselves on his skin, chilling him to the bone.

"L-Lilka, stop! Please! I was kidding! Je-Jesus!" He squirmed uncomfortably, rubbing his shirt in hopes to distill the feeling of ice against his skin. Soon  
however, did the magical onslaught stop, and the gun warrior found himself with a lap full of a slightly miffed crest sorceress. "I was only kidding, jeez.."

"That was mean of you, Ashley! You know how I was freaked out from that! I almost lost my _hair_!" Lilka's pointer finger jabbed Ashley in the chest a  
few times for good measure, but only with the sensation of warmth as the fire spell she imbued was an attempt to rid him of any icy temperature.

Panting, Ashley found the dripping girl before him to be more than attractive. Especially now as she was warming him. Taking advantage of the situation,  
he rolled over, thereby proceeding to pin the sorceress beneath him; kissing at her lips before her resounding _squeak! _of surprise would be heard. All  
anger lost at that moment, her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, reveling in the feeling of his lips against her own once more in that day.  
She almost clung to him possessively as he backed away, a grin on his features while his breathing attempted to return to normal.

"Was that also mean of me..?" Ashley stared down at Lilka in a way that made her heart race. Her hair, still damp, soaked through the comforter and  
sheets, but that was something the Eleniak witch could always deal with later.

"Mmm...no, not really." Puckering up once more, she closed her eyes and leaned upwards, only to meet with air. Pouting, she found herself hauled up  
immediately. In response, her arms flailed, nearly colliding with the solid body that she found herself pulled up against. Voicing a minuscule '_eep_!', the  
brunette kept her eyes down as a bright blush began to creep up into her cheeks, in fear of looking up at Ashley once again.'_Damn it, Ashley.. Why  
do you always get me so worked up?_'

"I have 'dinner' ready, Madame Eleniak." Ashley was back to his usual generous smile, patting on the wet hair of the girl he held close. He simply chose  
to ignore the fact that she wasn't looking at him, and took that for a good sign. '_And something else, that I hope you'll like.._'.

At the pretense of hearing the word dinner, she was suddenly looking up, biting on her lip thoughtfully just as she would oftentimes do as a child. "Really?  
You brought jelly donuts?" She didn't mean to make it sound like her hopes were up, for but once, she hoped that he had brought them–the  
resounding audible growl that came from her stomach verified that.

Laughing aloud briefly, Ashley nodded and made a quick detour to the bathroom, toting a towel for the girl to dry off with. Her favorite food always  
seemed to change her mood instantly. He was glad of that.

Exiting the bedroom with Ashley ahead, Lilka blotted her hair out with the towel, and found her voice somewhere in the hallway that lead down to the  
kitchen. "Ashley.. about earlier today..."

"Hm?" He hadn't bothered to stop, only slow down enough to catch a good look of the girl behind him from over his shoulder.

With her eyes downcast once more, Lilka almost bumped into Ashley from behind as he slowed. Looking up, she chewed on her lip once more before  
speaking. "I didn't mean to just say something dumb this afternoon. Just you know, laying there with you was nice and–"

He cut in immediately, once he understood where she was going. "Hey, about that.. I–"

"Ashley let me fin–"

Within the kitchen now, he simply turned around and silenced her with a finger. The look on her face was of confusion, but for the meantime she would  
let Ashley finish.

"Shh... she's sleeping. "

"She?" Unable to see what he was talking about, she stood by his side, finally understanding what was slumbering at their kitchen counter. Pulling away the  
light blue blanket slowly, revealed if anything, a shock that made Lilka gasp aloud softly, staring in awe.

"Oh, Ashley.."

Two brown eyes and soft yellow feathers peeked out through the cage, chirping suddenly at the light that met it's eyes. Fluttering it's wings, the small canary  
chirped once more, almost singing a song of greeting to the people it wasn't familiar with.

"Her name is Polly. I figured if you couldn't sing–which isn't a _bad_ thing you know–you could have someone, well, something do that for you." He watched  
the expression on Lilka's face turn from surprise to happiness, especially as the young woman leaned towards the cage, daring to stick her hand in to touch  
the creature.

"May I..?" She bit her lip softly, wondering if it would bite. She was fascinated by wildlife, and now to have her own pet bird to chirp and sing it's way in their  
apartment would be a very welcomed idea.

"Sure, go ahead. She's actually pretty friendly.. Well, except for when she gets out. She may hide somewhere, though."

"Uh huh." She drowned out Ashley's voice once she heard 'sure', and opened the small cage door to reach in and touch the bird. Immediately it's own  
curiosity set in, as it's head cocked, wondering just what the intruder wanted. At the timid stroke across her wing, Polly chirped once more, turning to face the  
hand on her perch until suddenly spreading her wings a ways, as if showing off for the girl.

"Oh! She likes me!"

"I guess so. She isn't very keen to guys I guess.." Ashley's heart warmed.

Retreating her hand from within the cage, she closed and locked it's door, all before turning around to look at Ashley.

"Hm–Oof!" Suddenly with his hands full of a certain crest sorceress, he couldn't help the fact that his grin was widening at her display of affection. Even  
more-so as Polly began a little song comprised of short chirps and twills from it's beak. Hugging tightly onto the girl, he enjoyed knowing he brought her silly  
troubles to an end with his gift. Of course, once again, the girl's stomach rumbled rather audibly, nearly scaring Polly to fault mid-song.

"Maybe we should get to those donuts, hm?"

"Thank you so much Ashley.. I can't believe you did that for me!" She squeezed him once again in her hug, hoping to convey just how much his present meant  
to her.

Gracing her cheek with a chaste kiss, Ashley pulled away from her briefly to stare into her emerald eyes, his own sparkling bright with the mirth that showed on  
his face.

"It's no problem, when after all.. you'll still be _my_ canary."

---

FIN

---

Yay, all complete! Sorry for the few-year delay folks. :x It couldn't be helped. Really! And yes, that was a horrible ending of sorts.


End file.
